Three's a Crowd
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: Rachel is at NYADA and decides to audition for a broadway show. Who she runs into next; she'd never expect.
1. The Beginning: A Good Place to Start

Threes a Crowd

Rachel Berry is 18 years old and living in NYC NYADA. Blaine is 17, and has transferred to a private boys school in NYC to live with Cooper, who recently moved there to try to bring back a broadway show. Rachel auditions for this show, runs into Blaine and Cooper unexpectedly. The drama ensues.

Klaine and Finchel are broken up in this story. Blaine x Rachel and possible Cooper x Rachel

Rated T for teen(for now, may change to M in later chapters)

Rachel fixed her hair and continued her vocal exercises, as she waited in line, outside the auditorium, to be called. She, admittedly, was nervous, but who could blame her? It was her first Broadway audition. In Rachel's eyes, this could make or break her. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her Dasani water. Her voice coach at NYADA always told her to take small sips of water before auditions, to ensure the best possible vocal performance.

She could hear some girls screaming, or "belting", but it sounded awful. Rachel knew she was better than those girls. She was two people away from being called.

A mental pep-talk was in order. "_Rachel Berry, you've been training for this moment since you came out of the womb. You can do this. You're confident and talented. No ones better."_ Sometimes she'd agree with those statements, but not always. Her confident air was ultimately just an act.

There was one thing she was sure of, though. She could sing, and she would not allow anybody to tell her otherwise.

—-

Meanwhile...in the auditorium.

Blaine sat a few rows behind Cooper and the directorial team. Copper insisted it would be great for him to experience the audition process, If this was truly what he wanted to pursue one day.

What Blaine really needed to do was his homework, but all these dreadful voices were preventing him from doing so.

He was respectful, at least, and always clapped for the performer and smiled at them on their way out.

Cooper was not even slightly impressed by anyone who had come to audition so far. This was the second and final day of auditions, and he began to worry he would have to hire someone mediocre.

Cooper gave some fake smiles, too and tried to be polite, but it was not his forte. He grew rather impatient with the rookies but did not lose his cool. Blaine knew better, though. Blaine knew he would be venting all night about the disgraceful actors.

Cooper yelled next, and the directorial team stated the girl's name before she entered the room.

"Rachel Berry"

Blaine immediately looked up from his homework and thought he had heard incorrectly.

_Maybe there's another Rachel Berry_, he thought. Then, he immediately took it back. _There's only one Rachel Berry, and she's irreplaceable. _

Sure enough, the beautiful Rachel Berry walked into the theater with a boatload of confidence and a full watt smile.

Blaine's heart stopped. She looked even more beautiful than before.

–-

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure." She walked up to the team of directors and shook their hand quickly, giving them direct eye-contact. As Rachel went down the line of casting producers, she saw Cooper Anderson.

She gave him an even brighter smile and returned to the stage with no qualms, knowing they probably wanted her to audition and get out of there, already.

Cooper thought this girl was beautiful, and liked her spunk. Not many girls had come up to him and shook his hand.

She looked familiar, he thought.

Then it hit him. He recognized her from the master class he taught Blaine's glee club last year. She had the best dramatic pointing he ever saw. He had a good feeling about her before she even began to sing.

All within a millisecond, he turned around hoping for Blaine to clear up his confusion. Blaine just nodded affirmatively and enthusiastically. He looked like a little puppy.

Coop silently chuckled and made a mental memo to tease him about that later.

Rachel tried not to appear starstruck by the amazing Cooper Anderson, and continued on with her audition.

She took a deep breath and sang her heart out.

"Don't Rain on My Parade"

Blaine knew what she was going to sing, immediately. Her staple audition song. It showed off her acting ability and diverse vocal range.

He smiled and crossed his fingers that she'd nail it, even though he was positive she would.

Cooper smiled at the girl in awe a bit, too. He listened to her song, and could tell she put her all in it.

Not to mention she included dramatic pointing! _A girl after my own heart_, he thought.

Rachel smiled and hoped he would appreciate the dramatic pointing.

The directors, especially Cooper, looked incredibly impressed.

Her heart raced with adrenaline and hope.

They clapped loudly. She loved applause, she lived off applause.

She heard something from a couple rows back, a prominent clap that was louder than the directors.

Rachel peered over the other rows for a moment, and saw no other than the very charming, Blaine Anderson.

Her smile only increased in size and power after seeing him.

_She noticed him,_ he thought._ She looked really happy to see me, is this is a dream?_ He questioned.

Cooper and the other directors quickly exchanged glances of mutual agreement, this was the girl for them.

"Rachel Berry. Welcome aboard. You're hired. That was amazing."

Coop stated with no hesitance.

He tried not to seem too impressed but she WAS his savior. No more crappy actors to watch. _Thank. God. _

"Come down here so we can give you a contract and discuss some details."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. Cooper Anderson just offered her a job. On broadway. As the lead in his new show. This can't be real!

Skncakkadbqheheurodoznana

She was speechless but listened to his request anyway. Rachel hopped off the stage, and walked over to Cooper and the directors.

Best decision he'll ever make, Blaine thought.

Too perfect. He had butterflies in his stomach, did this mean more time with Rachel? Blaine couldn't be more excited.

Cooper, Rachel, and the directors discussed money, rehearsal times, and other contract related things. They decided on $800 a week, to start, during the rehearsal process.

Rehearsal would be from 12 pm-10pm possibly even later, every night.

Rachel would have to take a leave of absence from NYADA, but knew it would be worth it.

All parties were satisfied with the contract. Cooper instructed for the other directors to send all the remaining actresses in the lobby, home.

"Ladies and gents, the days over, pack up and head home. Celebrate. Rehearsals will start on Monday."

Cooper said with his usual grin.

"Rachel, would you like to join my little bro and I, for a celebratory dinner? I believe you two are already acquainted." He teased, knowingly.

Blaine eagerly awaited the girls answer and began packing up his satchel as he did so.

Rachel answered immediately. "I'd love to, Mr. Anderson! Thank-you so much."

"Please, call me Cooper.. Mr. Anderson makes me sound old, or like my dad, and I'm neither of those things." Cooper replied, and put his arm around Rachel.

Rachel smiled up at the man.

He began walking, but realized he had forgotten something backstage, and he should probably give his brother a few minutes to catch up with his lady friend.

"Actually, I left my things backstage, I'll go get us a seat at the diner across the street. Blaine knows where it is. See you guys in a few." He smiled and winked at Rachel and Blaine as he exited.


	2. Game On

Hey guys! I only got two reviews but they were both super nice, so I decided to keep writing. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Some Blangst in here, and also some Blainchel. Gotta love it (; Enjoy! (p.s.- my formatting always comes out funny cause i'm on a mac, and i have to convert pages to a word document, super sorry! thank-you for your patience and understanding.)

* * *

Blaine and Rachel waited till Cooper left before running into each-others arms for a hug. Rachel squeezed him tightly, and gave him multiple kisses on the cheek. She was in such a good mood, and nothing could bring her down.

Blaine's heartbeat sped up and his cheeks blushed a bright pink. He was a little frazzled by her extremely warm welcome, to be honest. Not that he didn't love every second of it, cause he did. She smelt like flowers and sunshine.

"Blaine, I missed you so much! How are you? You look handsome, as always." Rachel said with a grin, holding his hands on the way out of the hug.

"I missed you, too! I can't believe this! It's such a large city, and we run into each-other!" He said, excited. "Tha-thanks, Rachel. You too. I mean-you look...beautiful." He wondered if it was fate that they both ended up here.

_Wait a second-is she holding my hands? Why is she doing that? I like it. _

Blaine prodded his mind for reasons why she would be doing that.

_She's just being nice._

"Thank-you Blaine, you're sweet." She replied, graciously.

_Maybe my heart shouldn't be fluttering like a butterfly when I hold his hands, but I don't care. _

_"_Congratulations on the part. You're going to be famous, Rach. Like you've always wanted!" He said with a glimmer of hope and admiration in his eyes. He squeezed her hands lightly.

"I know, Blaine. It's a dream come true." She smiled sweetly as he squeezed her hands. The glimmer in his hazel eyes lit up the entire room, and melted her heart.

_He's so adorable. _Rachel thought while she stared into his eyes, but snapped out of it quickly. If he caught her staring at him, he might be weirded out.

"So, let's head to the diner! Coop's waiting." He reminded her.

Rachel just smiled and nodded, and they walked out of the building together still holding hands.

They arrived at the diner within two minutes.

Cooper waved them over to the booth he was at, and eyed their clasped hands, curious. He was also a little jealous.

_But why? He barely knew this girl…. _He didn't get it.

"Lovebirds, huh?" Cooper teased Blaine, giving him a cold, questioning glance.

"Oh, oops!" Rachel said, blushing, and dropped his hand at lightning speed.

Rachel sat next to Cooper and smiled up at him.

Cooper placed his arm around Rachel, trying to show some ownership so Blaine would get the point, and back off.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his big brother, frustrated.

_What was he trying to do here? _

Blaine plopped down on the left side of Cooper, considering Rachel was already on the very edge of the booth. He didn't want to squish her, although he certainly wouldn't have minded being that close to her.

They all ordered waters, but Rachel and Cooper also ordered some coffee.

The waitress came and requested their food orders.

Rachel ordered a salad(one of the only vegetarian things on the menu). Blaine and Cooper both ordered a burger with fries. Although, Coop ordered his well-done and Blaine ordered his medium.

Blaine had to go to the bathroom, but no way in hell was he going to leave Rachel alone with this beast on the prowl. He looked at Rachel like he wanted to eat her, and swallow her whole. It made Blaine nervous.

Rachel excused herself respectfully from the table. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to make a trip to the ladies room." She said, smiling at both of them, while she got out of the booth.

"Don't be too long, sweetheart." Cooper said with a wide smile, and gave her a wink.

Rachel almost fainted right there and then.

"I won't." She replied, blushing and smiling meekly, as she walked away.

Once Blaine saw Rachel was out of sight, he shot his brother an angry glance.

"What're you doing, Coop?" He asked, aggravated.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything…." Cooper said, a sly grin playing upon his face, before he continued. "I should be asking you the same question!"

"You're not only flirting with a girl who is around six years younger than you, but also one you're going to be working with for the next few months! Are you trying to make things more complicated for yourself?" Blaine said, being the voice of reason, as usual.

"Don't worry little bro. Rachel's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, I slept with the progressive lady and our company's combined commercial still came out great!" He said, laughing lightly, with a cocky, sneaky smile.

"Is someone jealous? I'm not trying to stweal away your wittle girlfrieend." Cooper knowingly ridiculed him.

Blaine nearly exploded at this statement. He had enough mind to show off his "Dalton Fight Club" skills, which he didn't have(cough*cough*), because Dalton didn't have a fight club….(sarcasm)

"Cooper! She's not a toy. YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" Blaine whispered through his teeth, infuriated.

"She's- she's a beautiful girl. Rachel deserves more than that. She would never fall for your tricks, anyway. She's not my girlfriend, I just care about her." He continued, his voice never faltering. Blaine's speech contained compassion and anger.

"Oh, I'm fully aware she's beautiful. A beautiful WOMAN," Cooper emphasized the word "woman". "I won't do anything to hurt her." He said.

Blaine didn't believe him. He knew he would never hurt Rachel physically, but breaking her heart was another story.

Cooper's eyebrows furrowed, and a light-bulb appeared above his head. He had an epiphany.

"Whoever she sleeps with first, get's to keep her." Cooper proposed.

Blaine shook his head, as if he were saying "absolutely not".

Rachel was not an object, or a game. He wouldn't allow Cooper to treat her as one.

"No, Coop. I won't do it."

Cooper just shrugged and said something he knew would drive his brother insane. "You're just afraid I'll win, like I always do." He laughed, with a snobbish air.

It made Blaine want to punch him. Blaine's face became red out of anger.

Blaine took a deep breath, and counted to ten. He sighed, but eventually put out his hand to shake Cooper's.

"Game on." Blaine said.

They shook hands, and looked at each-other with competitive eyes. They both smiled at Rachel, who started walking back to the table, as if nothing had ever happened.


	3. This Kiss

Thanks so much for the kind reviews. :) I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! But today I could be updating up to Ch. 5(I've been writing them but haven't been able to update them) This chapter is very Blainchel oriented. Hope you like it, and please review! I really appreciate it. Love you guys! :) Also- if you want me to check out any of your stories just let me know, I'd love to read them. I'm interested in TVD, Glee, HP, etc. I'll look at whatever you want me to read, though :) Have a fabulous day, and enjoy!

Chapter 3: This Kiss

They finished eating dinner and celebrating. The Anderson brothers managed to remain civil during the dinner, but occasionally shot each other a sassy glance.

"Well, I've got to get home and call my dads. I can't wait to tell everyone about it!" Rachel said excitedly with a bright smile on her face.

Blaine and Cooper nodded enthusiastically at her notion. Blaine more so. He looked like a bobble-head. Cooper was better at being subtle, at least when he wanted to be...

"Do you want me to take you home?" Cooper offered immediately before Blaine could get a word out.

"Uhm. Sure. I wouldn't mind that. I don't live in the best part of town and I don't like riding the subway this late, alone. I'm a wimp." She laughed at herself.

"Well, we have to protect the beautiful star." Blaine added in, sincerely. She blushed in response.

"Why don't you join us, Blaine?" Rachel suggested, happily.

Cooper mentally slapped himself for even letting his little brother come out to dinner with them at all. Then he smirked, he was going to win this anyway. He'd give Blaine a head-start.

"Actually, I have to head home and work on some director stuff, you know how it is." He shrugged apologetically.

Rachel sighed silently and smiled at him, admiring his dedication to the job.

YES! She's swooning. I knew she would like the director stuff.

Cooper: 1, Blaine: zip

I really do have to get home and work on stuff, though... He thought.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It was a pleasure though, truly." He kissed her hand. She seemed enchanted.

"See you Monday, call me if you have any questions or just want to chat." He sent a wink her way, grabbed his leather jacket, swung it around his shoulder, and gave his brother a hard pat on the back. With that, he smiled cockily(find a synonym?) and was out the door.

Ouch! Blaine thought. Damn it... She's impressed by his initiative. He tried to shake it off. would find another way to show her he was the better candidate.

Rachel was staring after Cooper. Blaine caught her, waved his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Rach. You ready to go?" He asked with a smile, and put his arm out to escort her out the door.

"Oh! Yes. Let's go!" She linked arms with Blaine and smiled back at him.

They rode the subway together. Blaine took a seat next to her. They exchanged flirty glances and smiles but sat in silence.

Finally, they had arrived at Rachel's apartment building.

The building wasn't too shabby, it was pretty nice, thought Blaine. It might not be up to par with Rachel Berry's standards, though. He laughed Mentally. (if that's possible?)

He followed her, and walked her up to her apartment unit.

"Thanks for escorting me home, Blaine. You're quite the gentleman." She teased, but was still thankful.

"You're welcome. It's not a problem. I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you tonight. I've really missed you." He said, honest and full of admiration.

Rachel unlocked her three different, high-tech locks.

"I missed you too, Blaine." Her cheeks turned pink and she suddenly felt hot.

She turned around and waited for him to say goodnight, in some form. Rachel didn't know how this was going to go, but she really wanted to kiss him.

She mentally told herself not to get her hopes up. What would a boy like him want with a girl like her... Or a girl in the first place! Rachel lectured.

Blaine's palms were sweating and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was.

Worth a shot.. He took a silent but deep breath before leaning in to kiss her. Blaine did so slowly, so she could stop him if she wanted.

She didn't stop him.

Rachel's heart beat faster every second he moved closer. Is this happening? She questioned.

Rachel kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and tender.

She inhaled his cologne and put her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate.

Blaine lost his breath. He knew who took it, though. Rachel. She took his breath away.

Her hair smelt like vanilla. He sighed as they both pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow.. That was..." Blaine flushed red, flustered by what had just happened.

Rachel laughed sweetly. "I know." She said contented. "Goodnight Blaine!" She gave him another quick peck on the lips and closed her door swiftly so she could go process what had happened.

Rachel leaned against the back of her door and smiled listlessly

Blaine was speechless. That was the best kiss of his life. He smiled widely and did a fist pump of victory as he walked out of her building.

On the subway ride home he received a text from Cooper. "Gave you a free pass this time. Don't get used to it.. How'd it go?"

Blaine smirked and chuckled at his brother's text.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell. ;)"

He texted in response.

Fuck, thought cooper, as he rolled his eyes. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought...

Scoreboard;

Cooper: 1

Blaine: 1

Coop thought about formulating his next plan, but decided to improvise. It was what he did best.

Rachel and Blaine fell asleep quickly, both replaying the kiss in their minds.


	4. Nervous?

Chapter 4: Nervous?

More Coopchel/ Rachel and Cooper in this one. Enjoy! :)

Rachel woke up Monday morning more bubbly than ever. Her dads, friends, and everyone else were so happy for her. She knew they would be. Her support system was amazing and she didn't know if she could live without it.

She received many congratulatory texts, calls, and Facebook messages. To everyone from Mr. Schue to Santana.

(Texts)

Finn: Hey Rach, just heard the good news! Congrats. Knew you'd make it big someday. Miss you! p.s- i'll be there opening night, cheering you on from the crowd, like I always promised. -Finn

His text was in a friendly tone but also had a slight romantic edge to it. She doubted it meant anything. Still, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the miss you and his remembrance of his promise to be there, cheering her on.

(text) Quinn: Congratulations, Rachel! You're finally a star. :) Can't wait to come see you!

p.s- I think I'm taking Evans with me! :)

Mercedes: Hey girl! I'm so happy for my little diva. I'm working on a minor label record deal right now, but I'll be out to see you on that stage ASAP! Love you.

Kurt: Congrats, my shining star! You worked so hard and you finally made it. Love and miss you!(: I will be there opening night with Finn! p.s- i'll miss you at NYADA. Theater class won't be the same without you.

Noah: Hey, fellow hot Jew! You did it. I'm very proud. I'm working on my pool cleaning business, and it's going really well. Still might see If Mercedes can take me with her to NY with her boatload of money :p

Facebook msgs:

Santana: Hey Dwarf, congratulations. :) Brittany says the same, but she pronounced it kinda funny. :p Love you.

P.s.- We think you should tap one of the Anderson's. Your choice as to which one :) You and Blaine could make hobbit babies. Just sayin'

Will schuester: Rachel! Congratulations from Miss Pillsbury and I! We miss you and McKinley's "New Directions" isn't the same without you. We're very proud and hope to come see you perform soon.

Artie: Congrats Rachel! So glad I was able to direct you in "West Side Story". It was truly an honor, and now even more so. :)

Tina: Rachel! I miss you. Mike and I were extremely happy to hear the good news, but not surprised. We knew you could do it! We're gonna try to make it to your show opening night :)

Love, Tina and Mike

Sam: Rach! Congrats on the broadway show. It's gonna be awesome. You are such an inspiration. :)

Love-Sam

P.S.- I will be attending with Quinn :)

She smiled and reveled in the compliments, congratulations, and love her friends and family sent her. Rachel responded to each and every one. She was living the dream.

Her weekend was filled with excitement for the upcoming week, and Blaine. A lot of Blaine.

She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, and how electric it felt. _The best kiss of my life_, she thought, smiling dreamily.

She arrived at the theater at 11:00. Rachel needed to be ready and prompt for her first day.

Cooper came in with his sunglasses on, and a cup of coffee at around 11:15.

"Beat the director here? Impressive." He smiled at her, and moved his sunglasses down his nose a bit as If he were inspecting her.

She shrugged and smiled widely.

Rehearsals went off without a hitch, and Cooper was very impressed with what he saw from Rachel.

They had a read-through and meet and greet with the entire cast, first, a music rehearsal, and then a dance rehearsal.

Rachel hit it off with the male lead opposing her. He was gay, but a great actor, and very friendly. His name was Don.

During the dance rehearsal, Cooper tried to correct Rachel's moves, and tighten them up a bit. He also ended up touching her arms and sides of her abdomen as he did so.

This was part of his plan, although he was trying to help her at the same time.

Rachel trembled under his touch, but tried not to let it show.

"Nervous?" He teased, with a wink.

Blaine arrived at the theater at around 5 pm and saw Cooper trying to wrap Rachel around his little finger. He noted that it was working.

He went up to Cooper at the director's table and sat next to him. "Hey."

Cooper gave him a rather cold "Hey." in return. "What're you doing here?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, Cooper knew what he was there for.

"I'm here to make sure you keep your hands off my girl-fr-..." He paused and fixed his statement. He almost let girlfriend slip out.

"I'm here to make sure you keep your hands off my, uh, friend..who is a girl." Blaine awkwardly corrected " And to observe the rehearsal process. That too."

Cooper laughed at his little brother for almost calling Rachel his girlfriend, but it also bothered him.

"She's **NOT** your girlfriend, Blaine. Sorry to say it. And I haven't been keeping my hands off her, but she doesn't seem to mind." He said with a snarky grin.

Blaine punched Cooper in the arm, hard. He hoped it would leave a mark. He was sick of Cooper being a dick.

Coop pretended that the punch didn't hurt at all, but it did hurt a little. He was good at remaining unaffected. His face and attitude was indifferent to the punch.

Rachel saw Blaine offstage, sitting next to Cooper, made eye-contact with him, and blew him a kiss.

Her heart melted at the sight of his wide grin and adorable red sweater, complete with a bow-tie.

Blaine caught it, and put it on his cheek. Blushing and smiling.

Blaine felt true contentment in that moment.

Cooper on the other hand, his face was flushed red from jealousy.

The cast was allowed a short hour break for dinner, it was from 6-7. The cast separated for the break.

Rachel hopped off the stage, and ran up to Blaine giving him a big hug.

"Hi." She said, flirtily.

"Hello." Blaine replied, flirting back, as he pulled out of the hug.

Cooper rolled his eyes and pretended to gag at the love fest.

Blaine ignored him.

"Rachel, would you like to come out to dinner with me? Just us."

He said in a very strict tone, implying Blaine could not attend.

Blaine was annoyed but not nervous. Rachel had already showed him that she was interested today.

_One hug and a blown kiss from her was enough to make his day. Heck, it was enough to make his week!_ He thought.

Rachel smiled at Cooper, nodding yes, but also making a sorrowful glance towards Blaine, that almost said "Sorry! I have to."

He nodded and understood.

She wanted to spend time with Cooper so bad. She looked up to him and also had a giant crush on him.

"My lady-" Cooper said, sticking out his arm, similar to the way Blaine had escorted her to the subway the other night. She almost let out a laugh because of how similar but different the two could be.

Cooper and Rachel took the subway to his favorite restaurant. It was casual but really good. There was only one seat left and Coop let Rachel have it. He held onto a pole, standing next to her.

Rachel smiled at his chivalry, and took the seat, gratefully. She was tired already from a long day of rehearsals: especially dancing.

Once they got to the restaurant Cooper knew the manager and requested the best seats in the house. The manager immediately greeted him with a warm smile.

Cooper pulled out Rachel's chair for her. She sat and gave him a large smile. He followed suit.

"So Rachel, you're already doing fabulous even though it's your first day. I knew you wouldn't let me down." He shot her a wink and a grin.

Rachel beamed, she was so happy to hear he thought she was doing well. "Thanks Cooper. This is an amazing opportunity, I won't mess it up. I don't know what I would do if I did! I couldn't stand letting you and everyone else I know down, including myself. " Her stomach churned, disturbed by the thought.

"You're cute. You worry too much." He said, reassuring her. He reached out across the table to put his hand on hers.

Rachel nearly had a heartattack. _Why was he doing that? Is this a test? I don't even care. I'd rather hold his hand and be called unprofessional any day. _

They had a great dinner and returned to the theater. Before Cooper and Rachel entered the building, he pulled her to the side of the building where they were out of view, and kissed her fiercely.

She was shocked but loved it anyway. _He smells so good and he's so cute. But he's also way older than me and my director... But we're both old enough to handle this situation like mature adults, no matter what happens._ She told herself.

_She's kissing me back? Omg this is so exciting. Okay Cooper, stop acting like a 13 yr old girl. You're an awesome, charming guy, whose good with the ladies. _

Their passionate embrace lasted around a minute.

The way Cooper's strong arms felt around her as he kissed her, and how he smelt like aftershave, drove her hormones really wild.

Cooper knew he was a better kisser than Blaine. And pulled out of the kiss with a large, confident smile.

Rachel did the same.

Blaine: 2

Cooper: 2


	5. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I just finished school! This chapter is blainchel, all the way. It's rated M, for sexual situations. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 5**

Blaine eyed them skeptically as they walked through the door together looking a little TOO happy. He was suspicious.

"What happened?" He asked Cooper after Rachel went back up on stage to rehearse.

"Sorry little bro. I don't kiss and tell. And do OTHER stuff and tell." Cooper referenced sex but Blaine knew he was just pushing his buttons.

He rolled his eyes at his big brother.

The next week and a half went smoothly and quickly. Rachel spent time with both boys and slowly started liking each one more and more. She felt bad for having feelings for both of them, but neither one of them asked her to be exclusive!

_I wonder If they know? I doubt it._ Rachel thought.

Rachel had helped Blaine with homework, went to a play with him, and had a movie night at Rachel's apartment.

During lunch breaks Rachel and Cooper would have lunch together privately and met up with the rest of the cast occasionally for dinner.

Cooper definitely had an advantage. He had more time with Rachel than Blaine did. But Blaine also had known her for longer time, which was a pro for him, too. In the end it was a pretty level playing field.

Now they still needed to see who could sleep with her first. They only had around two weeks or less left to get the show ready for it's big broadway debut. And no one knew how long it would stay on broadway, so one of them needed to win Rachel over, and quickly.

Cooper was out one day because of a meeting for a pilot audition he had in LA, but wasn't worried about Blaine and Rachel. Or at least, that's what he convinced himself to think... He was a little tiny bit nervous, but not much.

The day hadn't been too productive without cooper there. He needed to direct and manage a lot of stuff; people didn't know what to do without him.

Rachel admired his hard work, and leadership skills. He always took charge and made sure everything turned out right.

It was dinner break, _finally_. Rachel thought.

Rachel saw Blaine walking down the theater hallway towards her, and immediately thought about kissing him. This happened sometimes. They couldn't kiss much when Cooper was around the set.

She was leaning on a wall and they smiled at each-other as Blaine took a spot next to her.

Rachel turned to Blaine and started kissing him passionately. They both enjoyed this a little too much.

Blaine's hands fell naturally at Rachel's waist, and her hands instinctively went to play with the gelled curls at the back of his neck.

Rachel pushed Blaine against the wall and kissed him even harder than before.

There was tons of tongue and passion in the kiss.

Rachel loved having him in her arms, he smelled like cologne, and his lips tasted sweeter than candy.

Rachel started sucking his neck gently.

Blaine moaned quietly. "..Oh. .. _Rachel_."

He started kissing her neck too, but a little bit rougher so it left a mark. He wanted Cooper to know that Rachel belongs to him and only him.

He was enjoying every second, the way her soft lips felt against his own, and her girly fresh scent.

He nibbled her neck but then cooled it with his hot breath and soft kisses.

Rachel started to moan, too. "Blaine...-Oh my- Blaine. You have to stop." She was begging for him to stop but all she knew was she wanted more of him.

"Why?" He stopped, and hovered around her neck as he waited for an answer.

"We can't do this HERE. We have to take this to the dressing room or somewhere a tad more reasonable." She teased.

Blaine smiled looking like an excited puppy about to get a treat.

_Was this actually going to happen?_ He thought. _He was going to have sex. With Rachel. In a dressing room. _

She took his hand and brought him in to her private dressing room. She was, after all, the star.

When they got there, Blaine started kissing her again happily and hungrily. His teeth gently bit her bottom lip on the way out of the kiss.

They sat down on the starlet's couch.

Rachel took off his sweater vest and started to unbutton his shirt. As she did that, he continued kissing her neck.

After Blaine's shirt was off, Rachel examined his chiseled body.

Her jaw nearly dropped. It was perfect, toned and sculpted but not grossly so. She kissed down his chest and all over it, feeling his muscles against her lips. She felt his soft skin with her hands, stroking him up and down while she kissed him.

Blaine groaned slightly. This was all too much for him to handle.

He unzipped Rachel's blue sweatshirt and kissed her lips.

She had a pink cami underneath and he shook his head in disproval.

"Too many layers." He whined.

Rachel giggled at Blaine's impatience.

He took off her cami to reveal a sexy red lace bra. It highlighted her breasts very nicely, Blaine thought. His mouth watered at the site. He peppered kissed around the outside of her bra and left two soft kisses on the top of each breast.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful." He said in awe.

Rachel's face was flushed and she just smiled contently at the boy.

Just as Blaine was about to take her bra off a knock was heard at the door.

They both halted completely.

"Rachel! You still in there? We're starting rehearsal up again in 2!" Said Don, her male costar playing lead opposite her.

"I'll be right out!" She answered abruptly.

She put her clothes back on quickly and apologized after she was dressed again.

"Sorry, baby, I have to go." Rachel explained, a frown sitting on her face showing disappointment.

Blaine's face showed the same thing but gave her a small understanding smile. "It's okay. Do what you have to do, Rach."

"Thank-you, handsome." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting her dressing room, flashing him a large smile.

Blaine: 3

Cooper: 2

Blaine sat smiling in awe remembering what had just happened.

Rehearsal went on, and Rachel couldn't get Blaine out of her head. She just wanted him, so badly. A few of her moves and lines weren't the best, but her performance wasn't impacted noticeably, at least not to anyone but her.

She was glad Cooper wasn't here. He probably would've noticed right away.. _Oh-SHI-_ she thought.

Cooper. He had taken a risk on her for the show, taken her out to dinner, and made her feel important. They kissed, a few times, actually...it was nice...But she didn't have the same connection with Cooper as she did with Blaine.

She really liked Cooper, but saw him as a mentor more than anything else. Cooper and her just weren't a good fit. They were too similar-both determined, and would do whatever it took to reach the top of the business. Blaine on the other hand, was sweeter and more sensitive. He wasn't as selfish as Rachel or Cooper. That's why they worked so well together. They balanced each-other out.

Rehearsal had finally ended, much to everyone's relief(especially Blaine and Rachel's.) Blaine stared up at Rachel from his seat in the auditorium, love-struck as she hopped off the stage and started walking towards him.

Before Rachel reached Blaine. Don stopped to chat with her. "Hey girl, do you want to come over to my house for some dinner and drinks? The whole cast is coming. We'd love you to come." He said in a very girlfrand ish tone, flapping his wrist at her in excitement.

Blaine looked on at how gracefully she interacted with her friend and how beautiful she looked just standing there, and listening.

Rachel smiled at her good friend and co-star. "No thanks, Don. I think I have plans already. Some other time, for sure, though!" Rachel's eyes flew towards Blaine's with flirty intent.

Blaine's heart fluttered.

Don saw what she was gazing at and laughed. "OH. The cutie with the booty, I get it. Say no more. Have fun!" He winked at her, nudged her towards Blaine, and walked away to meet up with the other cast members who were waiting for him in the lobby of the theater.

Rachel laughed lightly at her friend, and continued moving towards this adorable boy.

Blaine saw the world around him disappear as Rachel walked towards him, looking like a supermodel as she did so. He was probably smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. Not at all.

"Hey Rach. You were great up there." He grabbed both her hands in his, pulling her onto his lap as he spoke.

Rachel didn't mind at all, she sat sideways on his lap, so she could make easy eye contact with him.

"Me?" She asked crinkling her nose and shaking her head in disagreement. Partly teasing and partly not, cause she was a bit off her game that day.

Blaine nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes, you."

He kissed the top of her head, and she cuddled into one of his shoulders. She grinned happily.

"Thanks." Rachel nuzzled into his neck, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying her head back onto his shoulder.

Blaine just smiled and nodded into her hair. They cuddled contently like that for 15 minutes, in silence, before Blaine made a comment. He lifted Rachel's chin with his finger, from his shoulder so he could see her face.

"As much as I'd like to stay here, like this, and hold you in my arms forever, we should probably head home before the janitor kicks us out." He teased, slightly laughing.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She nodded agreeing, smiling softly. "Take me home?" Rachel asked. She figured she would clarify. "Take me home….With you." Rachel said, looking into his eyes with no doubt what was love and want.

Blaine saw it in her eyes. He was sure he was looking at her the same exact way. He just bobbed his head up and down, smiling, kissing her hand before gently lifting her off his lap so he could get up. Blaine got up and grabbed her hand.

He carried Rachel's small duffle bag while taking her on the subway, and finally arriving at his(and Cooper's) upscale penthouse apartment.

Rachel's stomach bubbled with excitement and love as they entered the apartment. Blaine's heart was doing backflips.

Blaine held the door open for her and she admired the room as soon as she walked in. Everything was neatly placed and expensive.

Blaine took a minute, knowing she'd probably be impressed by the apartment, and chuckled at her.

"Make yourself at home!" he told her. "Sit down." He gestured toward the L shaped, lounge sofa. He dropped her duffle bag to the right of where she was sitting on the couch.

Rachel sat down and smiled at him widely.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" He asked, before sitting down next to her, trying to be a good host.

"Not for food..." She whispered. Hoping he heard her but also hoping he didn't at the same time.

Rachel blushed.

Blaine heard what she said and smiled surprisedly. He moved closer to her on the couch.

He leaned in towards her and began kissing her neck. Blaine kicked off his shoes as he laid down ontop of her, and kissed.

"Blaine...blaine-wait!" Rachel lifted her hand up to stop him, before they went too far. She knew she had to say something before they did this. She needed to be fair to Blaine, and tell her what happened with Cooper.

Blaine sat up, confused and shocked.

_Oh no..Did she change her mind? Does she not want me? Does she like Cooper more? Did she already have sex with Cooper? Nah..-She-she-wouldn't.. Would she? BLAINE'S BRAIN, SHUT UP. SHE HAS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. MAYBE IT'S SOMETHING GOOD…._

Blaine thought, trying to be optimistic. But, he knew something not so great was about to follow her notion, by the look in her eyes.

He'd seen that look before; regret, and remorse.

Rachel took a deep breath before she told him…

"I have to tell you something." Rachel said.

"Okay...I'm listening." Blaine replied.

_Get this over with, Rachel. _Her mind raced.

"These past few weeks I've been seeing Cooper, too, sort-of...Because I **had"**

_Shit, did she just say "had"? One of us is gonna get kicked to the curb…_

"feelings for both of you and I couldn't choose...He and I didn't go as far as you and I, have gone, and were..going to go. He tried, a couple times, but I knew it would be completely unprofessional…"

_So basically, she's saying; She wants to have sex with Cooper and you're her second choice, because its** more** professional to sleep with you. _

Blaine's heart dropped to his stomach, and his mind was a mix of emotions and thoughts….She sounded like she was going to continue..though.

"More importantly, I knew I couldn't do it... because... he's _**not**_ you. Blaine, I love you so much. These past few weeks have been _MAGICAL, _and perfect, just like you."

_DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID? *INTERNAL FIST PUMP* SHE LOVES ME? SHE LOVES...ME? This is perfect. She's perfect. I get to keep her._

Blaine: 4

Cooper: 2

SHIT! The game/deal thing with Cooper...He had to fess up now, too.

_Love and honesty go together. _He thought.

He reached out his hands, to hold hers. A sad smile sitting upon her face..

_What's the catch? Is he pissed?_

"Rachel, you have no idea, how much that means to me. I'm _**in love **_with you, Rach. I have been since the first time I met you. I thought it went away, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, especially after I saw you again at auditions. You're perfect- so perfect.." He sighed.

_Here comes the tough part. _He thought.

"It doesn't matter to me that you've been seeing Cooper, I-I knew about it...From the very beginning, I've known."

Rachel's face went from being the happiest in the world after Blaine's love confession, to horribly confused.

Blaine's heart crushed as he saw the change in facial expression.

"We, we made a bet, more like a deal..There wasn't money involved, or anything. The deal was..."

He gulped, and his palms were sweating.

He continued. "Whoever you slept with first, would get to keep you. Well-not _KEEP_ you, but date you."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly, for a second, hoping that maybe if he closed his eyes, it'd all go away.

Rachel's heart broke in two. She quickly let go of his hands, and looked down for a moment, at the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she didn't let one fall.

This was all too much for her to process.

_How-how could they do this? Toy with my emotions, like I'm a__** prize**__ to be won. _She thought.

Finally, she mustered up the words to say.

"Why…? Blaine, love's not a game. My heart and emotions are not toys that you and Cooper can _**PLAY**_ with!" She exclaimed.

"I have no idea, Rachel. I'm so stupid, **so so** stupid. I shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. It was so wrong.." He shook his head, disappointed at his own actions.

"You say you love me and then you break my heart two seconds later? Not saying I'm completely innocent, either, but I didn't go as far as you did…" She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Rachel, I do love you. That's _**why**_ I told you." He moved closer to her, trying to rub her arm, lovingly.

She shrugged off his gesture. "I don't know how to feel right now, Blaine. I'm so incredibly confused."

"Me too…" He whispered, quietly.


End file.
